Life as a Young Smasher
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Ness is always getting blamed is never taken seriously. After what one of the Smashers did to him, Ness did something he'd never thought he would do. But one of the Smashers is going to lend a helping hand. Warning: violence, harsh language, assault of all kinds
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I decided to type an SSBB fanfic off the top of my head instead of submitting the one in my notebook because the one in my notebook is just way too abusive. So I'm keeping that one to myself. If you're curious about what exactly it's about, than send me a private message and I'll tell you. But for now, I hope you really enjoy this one. **

**Please R&R!**

**xXx**

Life as a Young Smasher

Sometimes, I wonder just why I'm here or what my purpose in Smash is. I'm only a kid, everyone treats me like one, and no one takes me seriously. Every time I have an idea about, lets say, one of the other smasher's birthday party; they act like I'm not even there.

I get sick of it.

For the longest time, I was the only minor in Smash Brother's. I had no one to talk to or even hang out with. So I decided to try to become friends with the older smashers but they always tell me 'You're just a kid' and stuff like that.

I'm just a kid? I'm more than that.

I defeated a great evil that was bound to take over my world when I was only thirteen! I deserve at least a little respect. But no, everyone treats me like an average teenage boy who doesn't know anything about anything other than baseball and video games. I think it's bull crap.

I walked down the hallway to my room after a match I had against Sonic and Link. I knew I had work to do but at least I got second. Link took first, as usual. The guy does nothing but train. Not as much as Cpt. Falcon though. He's in the weight room at least five or six hours a day. It's ridiculous.

As soon as I got to my floor (after a painful walk up two flights of stairs) I made it to the door of my room.

"Damn it, Wario! I made those cupcakes for everybody!" I heard Peach screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Wario ran past me with an arm and mouth full of cupcakes. I was surprised he could even run.

I sighed and tried to ignore all of the noise. Especially Peach fucking screaming over god damn cupcakes.

I unlocked my door and threw my baseball bat onto the floor along with my yoyo. I slid my back pack off of my shoulders and set it on the side of my bed. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into my bathroom to clean off all of the sweat and blood from the previous battle. I stunk!

I took off all of my clothes and turned the faucet onto a comfortable setting and climbed into the shower. The feeling of the warm water hitting my flesh was enough to make me sigh in relief and relax; almost making me fall asleep. I've done that before.

I closed my eyes while I rubbed the bar of soap on my skin, thinking to myself what will happen tomorrow. Something always happens. Either the women get into a stupid dramatic fight over a dress or something, or someone broke something and blamed it on someone else and caused a huge fight to break out. And usually, if one of the adult smashers broke something, they blame it on us kids. The person who always blames us for everything is normally Sonic. Frickin bitch.

If Smashers got into a fight away from the arena, then their ass is gonna be chomped by Master Hand. He sends those smashers away to the other building next to the mansion to work with no pay. I've been there twice because of Sonic the fucking Hedgehog.

He ran through the hallways and took a corner too fast and ran into a vase and broke it. Turned out that was a very rare and expensive one and Master Hand was pissed. So what did Sonic do? That's right, blamed me.

That's another thing. I have a horrible reputation towards Master Hand because people always blame me for just about everything. That blows!

Once I was done washing my body, I turned the shower off and pulled open the shower doors. I stepped onto the mat and grabbed a towel, dabbing my face dry and then wrapped it around my waist. I walked over to the counter where my pajamas were sitting and noticed something…

I forgot boxers.

"Ugh!" I grunted, opening the door. Once I got into my room I walked over to my dresser to grab some boxers.

"Ahem" I heard someone behind me. _What the fuck?!_

I grabbed my bat and prepared to a swing at the perverted son-of-a-bitch and noticed it was the guy has been obsessed with me since after we killed Taboo.

Pit's boyfriend Red

I took a swing at him but he grabbed my bat in mid swing and pushed it away, causing me to fall back and hit hard on the floor. I glared up at him.

"If you even think about raping me, by God I will rip out your wind pipe and feed it to dogs!" I said before throwing a PK Fire at him. He dodged and jumped on top of me.

"Ness, why are you still resenting me?"

"Because, you sick bastard! Are you forgetting who you're dating? Get away from me!" I punched him in the face and attempted to crawl away, only to have my hips grabbed and pulled back.

"We don't have to tell Lucas. It's okay" He said, sliding the towel away from my hips. I kept trying to kick him from behind but only got three kicks out of, like, seven.

"You motherfucker! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Then the door opened…

It was Pit

"Hey Ness, do you still have my gameboy-"

Red jumped away from me and started telling Lucas that I seduced him.

"Pit I swear, I didn't mean to do it! He tried to seduce me! I dropped something and knelt down to get it and then Ness put his ass against me! I promise!"

"Oh YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My face was still burning red with anger and embarrassment. By now, everybody was outside my door wondering what it was I so happened did you Red.

Pit looked over at me, unable to believe I would do something like that but also unable to think his own boyfriend would cheat on him. So instead, Pit glared at me, took Red's hand, and turned to leave. My heart dropped and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Then my body got hot and my eyes started to glow…

I went crazy.

I used my most powerful attack I know that only I know.

And I used it on Red.

"PK ROCKIN!"

The last thing I remember was pure darkness.

**xXx**

**Okay that's the first chapter to my story. I'm only gonna continue with it if I get reviews for it. Because that's how I know whether or not people are going to keep reading it.**

**I'm sorry if it's a little too traumatic. I wanted to take a different route with my story.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry for not updating for awhile ^^ I've been busy and I've been sick for two weeks. It sucks when you get over the flu and then end up with a horrible cold a week later. So the submissions will probably be slow since I have a lot of homework to catch up on. **

**Anyway, there was a typo in the last chapter. It's not Lucas it's Pit. When Red said the line "Lucas doesn't have to know" it was supposed to be "Pit doesn't have to know" I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But Lucas will appear in the story somewhere a long the way. Probably this chaper.**

**Please R&R! No FLAME! If you do I will hunt you down! :(**

**xXx**

Life As a Young Smasher: Chapter 2

I woke up in the infirmary wing of the Smash mansion, confused on what had just happened. And then I remembered.

Red, the fucking asshole.

I turned my head to the side and I noticed Red in the bed next to mine. He was in a body cast and suffering severe burns.

_Good he frickin deserved it._

The door to our room opened and Master Hand walked in. In our gaming merchandise he is shown to be a gigantic hand a long with his crazy twin brother. But Master Hand is just as human as anyone else. But I was shocked to see he wasn't wearing his normal white suit. Instead he was in a simple white t-shirt, levi jeans and converse. That's when I realized…

Master Hand looked completely pissed off at me.

"Ness, why the hell did you blow up half of the mansion?! You have any idea how much money I have to spend to fix the building?!" He exploded at me. I winced and realized something else.

Red isn't getting any form of punishment for what he did to me.

_Again…it happened…AGAIN_

"I was only protecting myself. I got angry" I stated bluntly. I was about to cry right there in front of Keith Master Hand.

Master Hand pinched the bridge of his nose. "What were you protecting yourself from? And was it worth it to blow up half the fucking building?! Come on. I'm taking you to my office. We'll talk it out there." He said. Grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

I took one last glance at the pervert who was laying in the bed and slammed the door behind me.

Once we got outside, I noticed the damage I had done. Every one of the smashers and some construction workers were already putting the one half of the building together but there was still a lot more damage to be fixed. Even the yard was destroyed from the impact of my PSI attack.

Master Hand led me to his office and told me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. I took my seat and took in the familiar atmosphere of Master Hand's office.

Master Hand's office was a very large office with a large window behind his desk that overlooked the ocean and wilderness that our mansion stood upon. He had paintings and pictures of family friends and celebrities on the wall as well. He had several pictures of Megaman and Chrono on his desk too.

There was also a file cabinet next to his desk that was filled with all of the fighters health information and all that important stuff.

Once Master Hand took his seat, he folded his hands and his grey eyes stared into my blue ones. I looked down, starting to feel bad for the damage I caused.

"Okay Ness, what happened? I'll listen to your side of the story." He said, prepared for what I needed to tell him.

"I…uh…I-" I stuttered before tears fell down my face. What was I supposed to tell him? He and no one else in this damn mansion believe me anyway!

"Ness it's alright just tell me what-"

"Why should I?! You won't believe me anyways! I always get blamed for everything! Red deserved to get obliterated for what he tried to do to me!" I didn't even stop there. My face was red and streaked with tears but I kept blurting out what I held in me the entire time I've been part of Super Smash Brothers.

"No one ever listens to me! Nobody even cares about me! Why the fuck am I even here?! To everybody who's here I'm only a kid! I'm not a hero!"

"NESS!" Master Hand screamed. I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, but I still had tears running down my face.

"Ness, the reason why you're here is because you saved your world from Giygas. You took on evil and you were only thirteen at the time. You have courage and bravery. That's why you're here. Don't listen to what everyone says. And I'm sorry for not listening to you before but I have to know. What did Red do? Tell me your side of the story. I promise I'll listen to every word and I'll do my best to help."

I gulped. _Should I tell him? Yeah I should but what if he doesn't believe me? No! I have to tell him!_

"Red attempted to…he tried to…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It's like the words are choking me and I can't get them up.

"What did he try to do? Ness if he tried to hurt you I have to know right now."

"He tried to…rape me" I finally said it. I stared at Master Hand to try and figure out what was going through his mind. He looked, not disbelieved, but horrified. And I knew why.

If word got out to the public, and my parents, that an adult smasher who turned eighteen just a few weeks ago, attempted to have sexual encounters with a minor smasher, that would send a bad image to SSB and that could possibly be a lawsuit.

Master Hand rested his elbows on the desk and put his face in his hands. I could tell that was a lot for him to take in.

"Ness" he finally managed to say but his voiced sounded smothered. He glanced back up at me. "I'm sorry. I'll take care of everything. You're dismissed" he said. I stood up and immediately walked out.

Once I walked out to the courtyard I went up into the tree house where I always stay to just think and relax. I climbed the ladder to the tree house and noticed a note with my name on it. I hesitated at first to see what it read but soon decided to grab it and read what it had to say.

I crawled over to the folded paper that was taped to my radio and tore it off. I opened it and my heart stopped with curiosity.

_ Ness,_

_ I believe you, and I want to help you._

_ Lucas_

Lucas? Have I heard that name before?

Who ever he is, I want to meet him. Maybe he can help me.

Just then I saw something move in the bushes next to the mansion. Then I saw a boy running. Almost like he was running from me.

_Who is that?_

I took off after him. Could that be Lucas?

**xXx**

**Shorter chapter I'm sorry. I'll make the next one longer I promise! Please REVIEW! Otherwise I won't continue. I wanna thank Motherfan123, random guest, TheMysticalQ, Mooch, XXElitesniperXX, Lapis Lazily, and NY Times Critic for reviewing my story :) You are very much appreciated ^_^ **

**Oh and I apologize for the typo in the last chapter. I will be rereading the chapters from here on out so no more typos! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
